This invention relates to a light assembly, and, more particularly, to a light assembly which includes a removable bulb assembly and a sealed lens assembly.
Lights for motorcycles, automobile spotlights, and the like generally include a housing and a light assembly which is removably mounted within the housing. The light assembly is conventionally a sealed beam assembly which must be replaced when the light burns out. Other light assemblies include a reflector and a replaceable light bulb. When the bulb burns out, the light assembly is removed from the housing and only the bulb is replaced.
A replaceable bulb must be removably mounted in the reflector for easy replacement, but the bulb must make good electrical contact with the reflector to complete the electrical circuit. A light assembly with a replaceable bulb generally include a two-piece reflector assembly which includes a generally parabolic reflector and a bulb-mounting insert which is mounted in an opening in the reflector and which holds the bulb.
The light assembly may also include a lens which is mounted on the front of the reflector. It is desirable that the lens be held securely on the reflector to prevent rattling and to provide a seal against dirt and moisture.
The invention provides a one-piece reflector which has a cup-shaped rearward extension. The cup-shaped extension terminates in a flat rear wall which is provided with a bulb opening. The bulb of a conventional bulb assembly is inserted through the bulb opening, and the flange of the bulb assembly is held against the rear wall by a retainer spring which is removably attached to the rear wall. The flange is maintained in electrical contact with the rear wall by the spring, and the bulb can be replaced merely by removing the spring. The front of the reflector terminates in an annular rim, and an O-ring and a lens are retained within the rim by a retainer ring which surrounds the rim. The retainer ring forces the lens against the O-ring to seat the lens and to provide a seal. The retainer ring is formed from a pair of plastic halves which are sonic welded together around the rim.